Playing Cards
by AsaAki
Summary: Playing cards could turn into something entirely different too


"Allen, where are you~?" Lavi shouted across the noisy canteen. A white-haired boy, Allen Walker, stopped eating and looked up when he heard his name. Lavi finally found Allen among the people in the canteen and squeezed his way through, to where Allen was.

"Let's play cards!" Lavi waved a deck of cards at Allen, grinning happily.

"Are you sure, Lavi?"

"There's nothing much to do so I thought of playing cards together with you! Besides, I kinda miss the Dark Allen! You can't cheat,ok?"

"A-ahaha...I see..." Allen laughed weakly at Lavi's words. He glanced down at the deck of cards in Lavi's hand and hesitated. Seeing that Allen was hesitating, Lavi grabbed Allen by his hand and pulled him out of the canteen to play cards.

Lavi looked around, while pulling Allen, to see if there were any rooms that were less crowded, but all the rooms seemed to be packed with exorcists and finders. In the end, Lavi pulled Allen to his room.

"Ah...I should've just pulled you here in the first place..." Lavi said, wiping off sweat from his forehead. Allen peered at the door of Lavi's room curiously. He hadn't seen how Lavi's room looked like, and wondered if it will be as messy as he thought.

"Jaa, let's go in now, we've wasted enough time already..." Lavi opened the door and pushed Allen in. Allen looked around the room and his mouth dropped open. Lavi's room was way messier than Komui's office, and the only thing visible in Lavi's room was a bed and on top of the bed was lots of clothes.

"Is anything wrong?"

"A-ah, n-nothing..."

They sat on the floor and started playing cards.

~After a few minutes~

"ALLEN IS A AKUMA! AKUMA!" Lavi stood up and pointed at Allen.

"Eh? Me? Ah, watch out!" Allen cried out when he saw Lavi slip on the rubbish on the floor. When Allen opened his eyes, he saw that Lavi had fell on top of him. Lavi pointed to the cards that dropped out from Allen's sleeve when he fell.

"You cheated."

"Well...I just happen to have cards hidden in my sleeves everyday..."

"You broke your promise...I'm so disappointed in Allen..." Lavi looked down at the floor, speaking in a sad voice.

"I didn't promise anything in the first place! But I did hear you say that there cannot be cheating..." Allen's voice got smaller and more inaudible as he spoke.

"Well forget it, let's go grab something to eat, I'm hungry!" Lavi said, trying to stand up, but he slipped on the cards that he left on the floor and fell on Allen again. This time, his lips and Allen's lips met. Lavi tried to make his body move off Allen but his body didn't seem to listen to him. He felt as though he couldn't control his body. He was shocked when he found his head moving to the ribbon on Allen's shirt and he took off the ribbon with his teeth.

"L-Lavi, what are you doing?" Allen was shocked at Lavi's action and tried to stop him, but Allen's body wouldn't listen to his command. Instead, his hand reached for Lavi's headband and pulled it off. Without the headband, Lavi's fringe covered his eyes, a sight that was rarely seen.

Allen's hands moved to Lavi's face and gently pulled Lavi's face closer to his. His lips rested on Lavi's lips and Allen's tongue forced Lavi's mouth open, so that his tongue could enter. The kiss continued for another minute before both of them broke away.

"Allen is quite a good kisser~" Lavi said between his gasps. Allen's face turned beet red when he heard Lavi. Lavi didn't want to do this, but now, it felt so good that he wanted to continue.

Allen was still thinking why all that happened when he felt someone push him to the floor.

"Since we had kissed already...let's just continue till the end." Allen looked at Lavi, who had a smile on his face, but his voice had a very serious tone to it. Seeing that Allen had no intention of resisting, Lavi moved to the lower half of Allen's body and unzipped his pants. He removed the pants from Allen's body and placed it on top of a pile pf papers. Lavi leaned in closer to Allen's cock and a while later, he put Allen's cock into his mouth. He sucked on it, while Allen was trying his best to not moan. Allen thought that moaning was something that only girls would do, because whenever General Cross and a woman was in a room alone, Allen would hear moans from the room.

"Allen, it's not good to keep everything in, you know?" Lavi noticed that Allen was supressing his feelings and told him. Allen relaxed and he cummed on Lavi's face.

"Aah...Allen came so much..." Lavi took a look at himself in the mirror behind. He turned to Allen with a playful expression and informed him.

"Oh! We can see Allen's everything from this mirror!" Allen took a look at himself in the mirror and searched around for something he can cover himself with. Lavi grabbed his hand and pushed him down on the bed again. He took off his own pants this time and inserted his cock slowly into Allen, for fear of causing Allen discomfort. When his cock was fully in Allen, he started moving it in and out of Allen. Seeing that Allen did not seem to be in pain, he thrusted it harder and harder until Allen finally moaned. Lavi came in Allen a few seconds after Allen's moan, and the both of them just slept together on the bed. They were totally drained of their energy.

*Next morning*

"Ohayou Allen~!"

"Arare...? It's morning already...?"

"Ne Allen, do you exercise in the morning?"

"Hmm? I always run around the Black Order every morning. Do you want to run with me?"

"How about you skip the running today and let's go for a second round?"

"Eh? You wanna do that again?"

"I still haven't had enough yet."

"I get it...then let's start..." Allen leaned in closer to Lavi, wanting to kiss him, but he kissed Lavi's hand instead.

"Allen?"

"Didn't you say you wanted a second round?"

"I meant a second round of cards. What were you thinking a- AH! ALLEN IS A HENTAI(pervert)~!"

"I'm not a hentai! You were the one who didn't say what second round it was!"

"But you were thinking a second round of sex, weren't you?"

Allen was about to rebuke Lavi when a golem informed them that there was a new mission for them.

"Don't worry ne, Allen? We'll have a second round that you wanted just now when we finish this mission." Lavi kissed Allen and patted him on the head. Allen touched the spot where Lavi patted him on just now and smiled to himself.

Extras: Lavi and Allen both did things out of their characters because they were forced by Komui to drink a weird medicine that had a completely different effect it was supposed to have


End file.
